


psycho

by woobff



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder, it's an ot12 fic i swear, just that not all members are heavily dialogue, please cry tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: in which eric thought a friendly gathering would be a great way to celebrate the end of finals, his boyfriend had other plans.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	psycho

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this is a totally new genre or type of one shot i'm writing. it has been in my drafts for the longest time and i thought, hey, how about editing it and publishing it for real? 
> 
> anyways trigger warnings! there's killings and mentions of blood in almost majority of this fic so if you get uncomfortable i suggest you be prepared to leave because i don't want you to feel uncomfy reading this. 
> 
> and also big thanks to isis! for helping me proof read this! ilu <3 
> 
> anyways you can check out the video of this au (sort-ish) here >

_BANG_! 

When Eric heard a scream, followed by the sound resonating in a room down the hallway, he knew he had to run and hide. He could not just stand in the hallway, wondering if his friend was alive, Dashing into the room, he slammed the door shut behind him, locking it and placing a chair under the knob to hold its place. 

Turning around, he found himself back in his room, noticing that the interior was badly destroyed. He glanced around just to see the curtains torn down, bedsheets are thrown aside and the framed pictures hung on the wall shattered to pieces on the floor. 

Eric whimpered when he heard a continuous loud bang coming from another room, followed by soft and careful footsteps along the floorboards of the house. 

He realized that he wasn’t alone. But, not surrounded by any sort of help or people, unless you count dead bodies a companion. 

As he sat at the far end of the room he was in, he glared at the doorknob in fear and apprehension, double-checking that he had blocked it well enough to prevent any form of entrance. 

He wasn't sure what went wrong. One moment, he was laughing with his best friends. The next moment, they're dead and lying around the house, bloodied and disfigured. 

_ The clock was showing that it’s ten minutes to six pm and the group of teenage boys was all scattered around the living room, talking between themselves. The energy in the room itself was full of excitement having finished their finals just hours prior.  _

_ “Eric, I think we need to leave, like right now,” he heard Jacob call out, face full of panic as he grabbed his phone once he emerged from the pantry.  _

_ Almost everyone in the living room stood up, wanting to obey the instruction because Jacob never sounded like this. He rarely lost his composition, always opting for the title of being the laid back member in the group.  _

_ “Hyung, but we already ordered food, “ the youngest says confused, still seated on the couch.  _

_ “ You don’t understand eric, we need to le- *BANG*!” a gunshot was heard making the boy in sentence jump in shock as he stared at the older standing in front of him.  _

_ “Jacob! “  _

_ With a hole piercing through his chest, he collapsed on the ground.  _

_ That was what it took for Eric to stand up, grab the wrist of the friend closest to him, and rush toward the front door, only to find it the knob smashed, ruined, from the inside.  _

Eric still had the bloodstains of his friends on him. He tried to save them from the killer, he really did; but, after one snap of the neck, his friend fell limp, forcing him to run away and save himself. 

_ “ No! Juyeon! “ Chanhee screamed. The oldest pushed him and Eric into a room just seconds before shots erupted and Juyeon, who was previously crying, was now lying lifelessly on the ground.  _

_ Eric had shut his eyes, on instinct at the sound of shots, before pulling Chanhee away just to lose his grip when he realized that he had been a victim. He hadn't realized that in the midst of action the murderer had his grip around the older’s neck, before twisting it.  _

_ “ Fuck! I’m so sorry hyung,” the youngest cried, pushing the lifeless body hard against the killer to escape the room. _

He could feel the dried tear tracks on his cheeks and his chest constricting due to anticipation and fear. 

He could still feel the warm grip of his friend in his palm, the feeling of blood splattering onto him. 

He still felt  _ it. _

"Eric!" The sound of a hushed whisper made Eric jump in his place, taking out a pocket knife from his back pocket and place it in front of him as a form of defense. 

He couldn't see anything in the dimly lit room. He could, however, hear the slight pant coming from the corner of the room.

"It's me, _Hak_. " The voice said again, now more evident that he's been crying. 

Not wasting more time, Eric lunged forward, throwing the door open, which brought the boy into his embrace, tears falling freely in relief. 

He could feel his heart thump aggressively against his ribcage as he gripped the sides to hold him tight, not wanting to lose comfort. 

Seconds later, he felt liquid seeping through his fingers and the labored breathing of the older. He could hear how difficult the intake of breathing goes, the tightening grip on the back of his shirt. 

" _Hak_?" Eric whispered, not daring to pull away from the hug in fear of what's to happen. 

Instead, he just hid his face further into Haknyeon's neck as pained sobs wretched out of his tiny figure. 

He knew what that meant. 

He got him. 

Haknyeon was hurting, and he couldn't do anything to stop it, to stop the blood that was pooling around them. 

" _E_ -eric, it hurts so much, " Haknyeon whimpered, crying into his chest, hiccups breaking out every millisecond. 

The older had found himself gasping for air, as he himself clutch the wounds on his side. And with every press of his palm against the shot wound, blood seeped through his fingertips, dripping down onto the room’s floorboard. 

" I'm so sorry Hak, I didn't k-know, oh my god, " Eric cries out, pushing Haknyeon away at arm's length to look at him better. 

His best friend's eyes were no longer lively but hollowed. few scratches littered the expense of his cheeks and his shirt that used to be white has patches of blood. 

And his side, where Eric's hand was seconds before, was now stained so deep that he knew it was blood even in the darkroom. The younger felt himself getting more nauseated at every sound of the blood dripping onto the floor. 

Haknyeon's breathing becomes more stuttered as time passes by and Eric couldn't do anything besides cry and let his hand be held at a crushing grip as his best friend fought for oxygen and any will to live. 

" Y-you need to get ou-out of here, Eric, please pr-  _ hhngh  _ \- promise me _t_ -that," the older whimpered out, clutching his side to numb the pain, but to no avail. 

_ “Don’t you think he’s acting weird?“ Hakyeon started, eyes filled with worry, as he helped Eric unload the groceries from the car.  _

_ Eric, having heard this conversation countless times, just sighed before turning to face his best friend.  _

_ “Hak, you know he’s my boyfriend,” he stated.  _

_ “Doesn’t mean anything,” the older said, turning his full attention to the boy. _

_ “He would never hurt you, Hak, I promise.“  _

Eric cried harder as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the sharp intake of breath over and over again and soon, the grip loosen on his hand and he knew, 

“I don't care if he hurt me, Eric.  _ Don’t let him hurt you.“  _

He had lost another one of his best friends. 

Millions of emotions surged through him: anger, fear, and desperation; the desperation of wanting to leave this place. 

The anger of having his best friends die within his reach, with no sense of mercy. 

Fear of the possibility of him dying too. 

Wiping away his tears with his sleeve, he leaned forward to grab a blanket from the closet, covering the boy, before leaving a soft kiss to his forehead 

"I'm so sorry Hak, " eric whispers, 

"I’m so sorry I broke my promise. " 

  
  


The door jiggled roughly causing Eric to jump in shock as he wiped his hands clean on his stained jeans. 

Instinctively, fear flashed through him but one glance to his late best friend, it flipped to anger and determination. 

" I know you're in there Eric- _ah_ , " the voice said from the outside, tone full of soft mocking. 

Slipping the pocket knife into the inner pocket of his shirt, he stood up and tried to unlock the windows quickly yet quietly, but found it useless, as the locks were smashed pretty badly, making any form of key unfitting of the lock. Cursing to himself, he looked around and noticed that there was nothing that could be an aid to help him. 

"Don't run away. Don't leave me please." The voice spoke up again, filling the emotions of a human, a human Eric fell in love with. 

" _Sunwoo_ , why are you doing this, " Eric says out, exasperated, as his eyes still darting around, trying to find an exit.

The jiggling of the doorknob stopped for a while, giving the false impression break-in attempt had stopped. However, soon after, the knob jiggles again. And harsher.

"Sunwoo, stop doing this please." Eric cried out, staggering back. 

"Why can't you stay with me, Eric? " Sunwoo screamed, landing a kick to the door, making it rattle and shake.

"Why do you always have to be surrounded by your friends who never stop  _ flirting  _ with you?! They're always trying to steal you away from me!" He continued, ending it with a maniacal laugh. 

_ “ Hey, you okay sunu? “ he asked, noticing the sour expression on his boyfriend’s face. _

_ “I saw haknyeon kissing your cheeks, “ the other replied, voice void of emotions as his face remains stoic.  _

_ “ babe, you know we do that every time, “ eric tries,  _

_ “ well, you’re mine so stop that, “ sunwoo says before snatching his hand away and walking the opposite way, _

_ Leaving eric flustered, with a heart heavy of emotion he couldn’t fathom what it is. _

"It's so good to see them screaming in fear when they see me; did you know Eric? My favorite was Hyunjae's. He looked so pretty with gashes all along his body and a pout on his face. Here! I took a picture because he's your favorite hyung,  _ right _ ?" Sunwoo laughed more before a polaroid slid through the small hole underneath the door. 

He had heard the scream of pain after Jacob was shot. He didn’t know who it was but he would have never expected to have his closest older brother be the person behind that agony. 

And as he slowly stepped forward to the object, he could feel his heart dropped a thousand feet when he sees the amount of red that glimmers from the polaroid. He knew it was fresh judging from the slightly pungent smell. 

And, Eric wasn't ready for what greeted him. How could he ever be ready to see his friend, tied to a chair with ropes soaked in his blood with a pout carved jaggedly on his face?

He could feel himself getting crazier by the second, by the number of deaths he had to witness; the deaths of his best friends. 

"If that isn't your favorite, here! I took a group picture! It’s incomplete though, two of them ran away, hope you aren’t too sad by that, " Sunwoo groaned in mock anger before another polaroid was passed through the small gap once more. 

By then, Eric couldn't help the sobs he wretched out and the heavy tears rolled down his cheeks when he looked at the picture. 

Almost every one of his hyungs had been tied up against a chair with bloody, messy, disfigured faces, some with limbs missing. 

He couldn't bear to look at Sangyeon and Jacob. The two who were always supporting him through thick and thin. When he was facing financial issues or self-esteem issues. 

Now they both were dead, lying in their own pool of blood and the pout once more jaggedly carved on them. 

Eric sobbed harder, knowing that none of them were alive outside the door. 

There was no one to greet him. To bring him into their embrace and to tell him that this was all a bad dream. To tell him that Sunwoo was not a killer but his boyfriend whom he loved with his whole heart. 

He sobbed harder when the door jiggled again, seemingly more violent along with angry screams from Sunwoo. 

How could he run away like what Haknyeon said? It was impossible. 

Sunwoo had single-handedly killed everyone, with no trace of mercy. How was Eric supposed to run away, hoping for a slice of mercy? 

When the chair holding the knob slid further down due to the harsh knocking, Eric hurriedly scrambled to his feet and rammed his elbow against the windows. 

One, two, three, and all he got was new blooming bruises on his elbow while the window panel remains solid. 

"C'mon C'mon please, _please_ break!” Eric cried out, pushing more strength to break it. 

Just as the door slammed open, the glass from the window shattered, making Eric slip out, through the jagged hole he smashed. 

"Shit, Eric!" He heard Sunwoo screamed in terror, and for once, he almost believed that was the boy he fell in love with. 

He could feel glass shards piercing into his back, the piercing pain almost immediate but the soft cushion of the grass distracted him. Wincing at every sight movement, he hurriedly played dead when he saw Sunwoo coming forward. 

He heard footsteps stop by his head before an item drop and soon after a heavier weight. 

_ Sunwoo _ . 

When the older gently carried his figure to rest atop of his thigh, it took every bit of willpower to stay still and not move.

"You're not supposed to die. " Sunwoo cried out, a single finger tracing the apple of his cheeks, causing Eric to gag internally knowing it's not his tear he's tracing. 

It's his blood. It _wasn’t_ his tears. 

"We were supposed to live together, forever. " He continued, the fingers which were behind his neck and back supporting his weight, slowly tightening, making him fidget a bit in pain. 

Eric knew by then that Sunwoo was far beyond sane. This Sunwoo wasn't the boy Eric fell in love with. 

This Sunwoo wasn't the boy that had asked him out on a date in a sunflower costume, waiting outside his theatre class.

_ “Eric-ah, the boy is waiting for you.“ Hyunjae whispered as he packs his bags, before taking out a hoodie and placing it atop of the younger’s head.  _

_ And indeed he was. Sunwoo was there, standing outside his class, in a sunflower costume, smiling gleefully at him.  _

_ “He’s cute isn’t he?” Eric gushed, slipping the blue hoodie over his head and slinging his backpack on his shoulder.  _

_ “Yeah, but stay safe okay?” _

_ “Will do, hyung!” _

This sunwoo wasn't the boy he shared his first kiss with. 

_ “Did you have fun?” Sunwoo asked as he walked Eric to his doorstep, pinkies still linked together.  _

_ “Of course sunu. Thank you for bringing me out today,” the younger replied, cheeks blushing a red hue. _

_ As they both stood in silence, the older of the two took the initiative to slide his palm behind the neck of the other and connect their lips together.  _

This sunwoo wasn't the boy Eric knew because Sunwoo would never hurt him. 

Because this Sunwoo _HAD_ hurt him. He had hurt him by killing his best friends, by manipulating him with multiple emotions. 

" I'm sorry I killed your friends," Sunwoo confessed, now hiding his face into the crook of Eric's neck. 

Eric really wanted to believe that. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around the boy’s neck and cry to him. 

Hw wanted to ask what went wrong. To ask what had happened to him. 

But he can’t. 

He doesn't want to risk himself of getting killed after promising that he'll run. He's broken multiple promises today so he won't break the one promise he was given at someone's last breath. 

Eric missed the _old_ Sunwoo; the boy who would blush at the mere contact of skin as their hand brushes. 

The _boy_ who'd spend the last few hours in school with him, do last-minute assignments and kiss his cheeks while they're reading. 

The _boy_ with who he had fallen in love with. 

Completely unaware of what was behind him, Eric slowly opened his eyes just to see an approaching figure tiptoe toward them, a plank of wood in its hold. The boy was holding his fingers to his lips, 

As seconds passed by, the figure quickly whacked sunwoo on the head, making him fall unconscious above eric. 

"Move!" 

Gasping out a breath, Eric hurriedly pushed Sunwoo away, crying in fear as the boy fell limp next to him. 

"Eric? Oh my god, Eric! You're okay " the voice made him snap up, only to come face to face with a crying Hyunjoon.

Before the youngest could find words to answer, Hyunjoon kneeled down by Sunwoo, taking out a thick rope from his bag and tying it around the boy's wrist, ensuring there was a dead knot. 

Continuing to do the same around his ankle, Eric winced as he felt the piercing sensations spreading the expense of his back. 

"Hello? Mom, it's me. Yeah, I'm okay. Can you- mom _please_ i'm running out of time, I sent you the address please come here fast. Bring back up too." Hyunjoon said into his phone once he's done securing the ropes around Sunwoo. 

"Hyunjoon hyung, please help me." Eric cries out, breath getting stuttered due to the pain he's experiencing. 

He felt more happen next. Gently, the older helped to remove the article of clothing from his body. After throwing it to the grass, the wet sound of a  _ plop _ could be heard. 

"Oh my god, this is too deep for me to help you. Here, I'm just gonna take out the big shards. Squeeze my hand if it gets painful." Hyunjoon said, before getting to work. 

Minutes seemed like hours before everything was done and the sirens of police filled the environment. 

A few cops' cars were lined up by the driveway. Not even seconds later, almost every officer emerged from the car and rushed into the house where HyunJoon directed them. Not soon after, forensics officers arrived too, the group carrying suitcases of instruments into the house. 

Eric was too busy crying into his arm, emotions mixing from physical pain and devastation that he hadn't realized the older had left, with his mother in replacement. 

"Eric! Oh my god, are you okay?! " Was the greeting Mrs. Heo gave.

Letting himself relax in the warm embrace of a motherly figure, he cried into her chest, her hand in a vice grip alongside his. 

Nothing was exchanged nor answered except for the sound of broken sobs. 

" Mrs. Heo- " 

" I told you to call me mom, Eric- _ah_ , " she chastised, a small smile on her face as she took out some aid kits with her free hand. 

"Please make sure Sunwoo doesn’t run away or escape. You need to make sure he doesn't escape; he's killed all of my friends. He's _killed_ all of my f- " 

"Ma'am! You need to see this, " one of her team members shouts from the inside. 

" Give me a second!" “She yelled back, before standing up and gently pulling Eric up too. 

"Officer Seonho out along with Minkyu, I need you to supervise Sunwoo and Eric,” the head officer repeated into his walkie talkie, and almost immediately, the said person rushed to her. 

While one carried the killer from the ground, the other helped Eric to walk to the car. 

"Eric- _ah_ , Minkyu will help do the necessary cleaning before he brings you back in. I need you to help me with this bit alright? " Mrs.  Heo says, offering a light squeeze to his hand. 

And who was he to say no? 

  
  
  


He wanted to apologize to Minkyu for how hard he was gripping his hand, especially when he set foot into the house where the killings occurred. 

The stench of blood filled every corner of the house, making him retract back and his eyes well up with tears. 

Almost every surface area had blotches of blood. Some were splattered some strokes, but he knew what they meant. 

_ Gunshots _ . 

_ Slashes _ . 

Sunwoo really went maniac. 

"Eric, oh my god," his eyes found Hyunjoon as he turned a corner, only to have his best friend immediately lunge forward, bringing his face to his neck, crying. 

And the boy in his hold could do nothing more than sob once more, not believing what had happened. 

He could hear the soft murmurs around him and the sound of footsteps fade into another part of the house. 

"I'm so sorry Eric- _ah_ , " Hyunjoon says, into the crown of his head before pulling away. 

Interlocking fingers, the older pulled him down the hallway and flashes of memories came running back in his mind. 

_ "Juyeon, no! " _

_ Bang! Bang! _

_ "Hyung! "  _

Shaking his head to throw away those thoughts, he found them standing at the door of the game room, the biggest room in his house. 

"Don't let go," Hyunjoon whispered, before turning the knob and pushing the door open and immediately greeted by the real-life version of the group polaroid from earlier.

Everyone was lined up, seated on the chair just at pictured, with ropes tied too tightly that it was digging into their open flesh. 

The two oldest were left laying on the ground, face bloodied with gashes. 

"Hyungs," Eric whimpered. 

" _Hyungs_!" he screamed, snatching his hand away from the other before rushing to them and grabbing Jacob's body and bringing him to his chest, not minding the cold temperature of the dead body. 

He could feel blood soak into his freshly made bandages, dripping from his fingertips that were wrapped around the body. 

Eric didn't want to believe that the body he's holding is the body of the older who had tried to warn him to leave. 

To leave before this chaos happened. 

_ "Eric-ah, I don't feel so good about Sunwoo, " Jacob said as he sat next to the younger.  _

_ "You know he's in the bathroom right? " Eric replied, feeling bothered by how almost every friend of his was against Sunwoo.  _

_ "Sorry, it's just been bugging me, " the older replied, offering a guilty smile.  _

_ "He's my boyfriend hyung, he won't do anything to hurt you, " Eric replied, patting the older's thigh before standing up to go to the boy of conversation. _

As he turned around, he could easily recognize each face of his friends. 

Changmin, the one who had been his older brother in the dancing class. The one who had helped him choreograph a dance for his prom with Sunwoo. 

Chanhee and Juyeon, who had been his teammates for a theatre class, even going out of their way in helping him rehearse his lines of poems he wanted to say to Sunwoo. 

Hyunjae and Younghoon, who had been the one closest to him to offer him words of relationship advice when he's arguing with Sunwoo. 

Kevin and Haknyeon, who had been his listening ear when he's still in awe of his date with Sunwoo. 

And Sangyeon and Jacob, who had been his parental figures most of the time. They had been his backbone, the ones he could lean on when he had struggled with finals revision. 

"Hyunjoon, please bring Eric out. I think he's had enough." Mrs. Heo said as she finalized a few more things down. 

"Eric, c'mon let's go," the officer's son says softly, wiping the boy's cheeks with the back of his hand. 

He could see how broken the boy looked, and he knew everyone that was killed with no trace of mercy was his best friend. 

"Mrs. Heo, please, just make this right." Eric sobbed out, letting a forensic officer take Jacob's body away from him and slowly stood up with Hyunjoon's hand. 

_ "Get my friends their justice, please."  _


End file.
